Clock synchronization in integrated circuits is typically performed by a phase locked loop (PLL).
Some prior PLLs use a ring oscillator as a voltage controlled oscillator. A ring oscillator is a chain of inversion elements coupled together in a negative feedback fashion, with each element contributing a delay amount which adds up to half an oscillation period. Some prior phase locked loop implementations using ring oscillators suffer phase offset and deadband problems, which are difficult to minimize without compromising one or the other.
One disadvantage of prior ring oscillators is that the number of phase signals that can be generated are limited by the number of inversion elements contained in the ring oscillator. The number of inversion elements is, in turn, limited by the length of time delay contributed by each inversion element. The greater the time delay of the inversion element, the fewer the number of inversion elements that can be included in the ring oscillator.
Another disadvantage of some prior oscillators is that they must include an odd number of inversion elements to develop a phase shift of greater than 180.degree..
Other prior PLLs use voltage controlled delay line to generate the phase shift necessary for oscillation. Such prior PLLs have a limited delay range, typically a clock period or less. Hence, the frequency of operation of such prior PLLs is very limited. Prior PLLs including delay lines also tend to be susceptible to supply noise because of their use of CMOS inverters, which couple supply noise directly into output signals.